¡Pamás por un día!
by 1pikachu1
Summary: Gon y Killua se encuentran con un bebe...¿Que podría salir mal? [One-Shot]


_Lalalalala título raro lo sé, pero son cosas de mi infancia xD_

_¡Hola! ;D ¿Qué tal la vida? La mía va bien...¡Estoy de vacaciones! Lo cual es bastante cool ¿No creen?_

_Hoy les traigo este fic, que desde mi punto de vista, lo hice tan infantil como 'Killua y la comida no combinan'...¡Y espero que les guste este fic jurásico! -¿Porque jurásico? Por que como hace medio año tuve la idea y nunca la hice, ahora cambie muchas cosas de esa idea...¡Pero lo hice!-._

_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece...Como si no lo supiera..._

* * *

**¡Pamás por un día!**

Todo estaba silencioso esa mañana…O tarde ya que eran pasadas las doce del día y aun ni Killua ni Gon se levantaban de sus camas… ¿Porque?... ¡Por qué estaban de vacaciones! Y en las vacaciones los niños buenos se duermen a las cinco y se despiertan a las dos...Todos saben eso…

Ambos estaban ya despiertos, pero les daba flojera despegarse de las sabanas. Habían forjado una relación tan bella en las noches que incluso Killua ya quería dar el próximo paso con ella y decirle _'Te amo, ¡Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo!'_

Y no…No le importaba que estuvieran en una posada donde no te podías llevar las cosas…Su amor era tan grande que el tenia seguro que si tenía que pelear con uñas y dientes lo haría…Y no habla literalmente…

Gon por su parte también entablo una linda relación con Wendy –Como le nombro-, pero el en casa tenía a Bethy, y lo suyo con Wendy solo fue algo pasajero, su corazón ya estaba ocupado por esa mantita con patitos.

Bueno…Termino pasando una hora, y Gon siendo el más consiente decidió que era hora de levantarse.

—Killua…—Llamo el moreno sin recibir respuesta. —Killua…—Volvió a llamar.

Cansado se sentó en la cama y vio a Killua tapado hasta la cabeza. El moreno sabía que Killua era muy, muy flojo al momento de levantarse, por lo que tendría que ocupar sus mejores técnicas. El conocía bastantes. Mito-san más de una vez las ocupo con él, pero a las que siempre le había temido Gon fue a las técnicas de su abuela…

Oh…Esa mujer era el mismo demonio a veces, ya que no importaba como era por fuera, por dentro era una fiera con una boca que decía bastante malas palabras…

Gon aún se acuerda de esa tenebrosa mañana de invierno en la que llego con una jarra de agua con hielo, y se la tiro gritando: _'¡Despierta es hora de levantarse dulzura!'._

Bueno, tal vez no suena tan malo…Pero es porque no está puesto lo que de verdad dijo…Ya que ella nunca dijo _dulzura_…Y añadió muchas otras malas palabras que hasta ese momento Gon no conocía…

Ah…Traumas de la niñez…

Gon dejando de lado los recuerdos, se acercó con cuidado y al llegar a su lado hizo lo que cualquier adulto haría…O lo que su abuela haría…

— ¡Killua, Killua, Killua, Killua, Killua! —Grito con todo lo que tenía adentro en el oído de este.

— ¡Agh Gon! —Lloro este desde el piso mientras se afirmaba la cabeza. — ¡Quedamos en que no te vengarías conmigo por lo que te hizo tu abuela!

Gon rio nerviosamente.

—Bueno… ¿Lo siento? —Murmuro en forma de pregunta… ¡Vamos! Él no lo sentía, ¡Estuvo esperando por años el momento en que se pudiera vengar con otra persona!

—Hijo de tu madre, tú no lo sientes. —Refunfuño enfadado el albino.

—Uhm…Nop. —Acepto Gon.

Killua se paralizo ante esto.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi tierno amigo que hubiera dicho: _Lo siento Killua, ¡Vamos a comer!_?! —Grito tirándolo al suelo.

—No, ¡Yo soy Gon! ¡Los otros Gon son los impostores! —Grito este tapándose.

Killua le miro un par de segundos. Ok, ese era Gon, nadie más diría esa respuesta.

—Bien, ¿Entonces con quien te has estado juntando que ahora nadas diciendo esas cosas? —Pregunto con mirada asesina. — ¿Fue Leorio?, ¿O el chico de la tienda de chocolates? ¡Sabía que no era buena compañía!

—No…Fuiste tu... —Murmuro Gon.

Killua le miró fijamente.

— ¡Esa no es excusa jovencito! ¡Te acusare con Kurapika!

— ¡No! ¡Todos menos Kurapika!

Antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa la puerta se abrió, y una anciana apareció, y se quedó viendo como el albino saltaba hacia Gon y ambos rodaban por el piso. Oww el albino le había comenzado a ahorcar y al otro se le salían los ojos... ¡Qué imagen tan tierna!

—Uhm...Chicos. —Llamo la anciana que por lastima ya se había acostumbra a encontrarlos así. —Sé que están ocupados...En eso...Pero, ¿Uno de ustedes me aria un favor?

Ambos se pararon del piso, y le miraron. Killua desconfiado, -Quien sabrá por qué razón- y Gon con una sonrisa, -¡Estaba preparado para el deber!-.

...

Resulto que al final lo que la anciana quería que hicieran era ir a comprar unas cosas al supermercado...Y eso.

Ahora Gon caminaba por las calles con muchas, -Muchas-, Bolsas en sus brazos. El moreno había ido solo mientras Killua se había quedado en la posada por razones que el destino no conoce, y que son tan misteriosas que si se supiera todo sería distinto, y... Tiraron la moneda y al que le salía cara le tocaba ir a comprar.

Camino hasta la posada, y todo iba bien hasta que vio doblando en la esquina a Killua, que venía corriendo como si le persiguiera el mismo diablo.

— ¡Corre idiota corre! —Grito a todo pulmón Killua, confundiendo al otro.

Él no podía correr con todas esas bolsas, y no quería desperdiciar esa deliciosa comida.

— ¡No puedo!, ¡No puedo! —Respondió patéticamente Gon, que no entendía porque su amigo de cabello blanco, le había tomado del brazo y ahora le estaba arrastrando por toda la ciudad.

— ¡Apúrate Gon, no va a pillar la vieja!

— ¿Qué vieja? —Pregunto sin entender aun.

¡Dios!, parece que cada día Killua perdía un poco de su cordura… Si es que algún día la tuvo.

— ¡La vieja! —Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

—No se las razones Killua, pero recuerda, somos muy rápidos no nos va alcanzar 'La vieja'.

—Corre idiota la vieja es más rápida que los dos juntos.

— ¡Tu! —El grito de una mujer ya de edad avanzada (Una pasa para los ojos de Killua)

— ¡Run bitch run! —Grito el ojiazul dejando solo una bola de polvo con su figura.

Gon miro a la mujer que venía bastante rápido para su edad (Que debían ser unos mil años) Y sin saber que hacer persiguió a su amigo, para tener una explicación de porqué la vieja...Uhm es decir señora muy respetable, le perseguía.

Al paso del rato se encontraron en medio de quien sabe dónde, a las afueras de una casa que parecía abandona...Y Bien abandonada que estaba por que habían telarañas, una puerta rota, e incluso Gon juro ver a alguien en la ventana dándole una cara de '_Te veo...Dame un abrazo'..._Y daba miedo...

—No entrare ahi. —Se negó rotundamente Gon.

—Gon...¡La vieja viene! —Lloro el albino.

— ¿Si entramos me vas a decir porque te sigue?

— ¡Claro que si Gonsito hermoso de mi corazón! ¡Ahora entra ahí idiota! —Grito Killua.

Gon le miro un par de segundos antes de entrar... ¿Porque cuando se asustaba se ponía bipolar?

Al principio cuando entraron todo estaba en silencio, y si...Cuando abrieron la puerta esta rechino como cual cerdo.

—Killua...No me gusta este lugar. —Hablo el moreno.

—Tranquilo, si es solo una casa...Que parece que le pertenece al exorcista. —Murmuro la última parte con algo de miedo, pero puso una pose despreocupada. ¡Vamos! ¡Él es un macho!

—Entonces...¿Porque no estamos escondiendo, Killua? —Pregunto Gon después de revisar que no hubiera ningún demonio come almas de niños inocentes en el lugar.

— ¡Por qué esa pasa me quiere matar! —Alego este.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

— ¡Yo no hice nada! —Hablo _ofendido. _—Solo yo iba caminando por ahí...Y abrí una puerta...Y ella estaba ahí...Bañándose...

—Oh...¡Abusador de abuelitas inocentes! —Grito Gon acusadoramente.

— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Yo soy la victima! Gon...Todas esas arrugas...Fue horrible Gon. —El pobre de Killua no podía sacar esas horribles imágenes de su mente. —Creo que nunca volveré a ser el mismo...No después de ver esa _cosa_...

—Tranquilo Killua, te entiendo...Un día me encontré a mi abuela. —Y ahora ambos se abrazaron llorando...La imagen era muy fuerte...

Después de un rato ya se habían comenzado a tranquilizar, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos que estaban llorando...Mas bien otro llanto se escuchaba en la pieza de al lado.

— ¡O por dios, el Kamucho nos va a comer! —Y ese fue Gon...Que le puso nombre al que sería responsable de su muerte.

—No Gon... ¿Eso no te suena al de un bebe? —Pregunto Killua confundido.

—Oh mejor...¡AHORA NOS COME UN BEBE! —Y cada vez entraba en más pánico.

—Ven idiota. —Bufo el albino tirando de su oreja hasta una habitación.

Al entrar vieron un cuna...Gon se encontraba escondido detrás de Killua pero cuando asomo la cabeza vio que en la cuna había un bebe muy lindo ,-Y no parecía que lo mirara con cara de _'Tu seras mi almuerzo'-._

—Oww ¡Pero mira que cosa más tierna! ¡Es tan apapachable! —Grito emocionado. Vamos el pobre siempre quiso tener un hermano...Aunque este parecía más hermana.

Bueno, no se podía confiar, ya había conocido a bastantes personas que lo engañaban con su sexo, -Kurapika, Illumi, Kalluto, Retz, e incluso estaba empezando a desconfiar de Killua-.

—Hace un minuto pensabas que te iba a comer. —Hablo Killua confundido.

—Aww como esta cosita rechoncha me comería. —Hablo con una sonrisa extremadamente dulce. Killua frunció el ceño...Gon nunca ha hablado así a él...

—Ya, ya...Vayámonos que de seguro que la vieja ya se perdió. —Mando el albino.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con él/ella? —Pregunto el moreno.

—Dejarla aquí, ¿Que más vamos a hacer? —Respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Gon callo espaldas, y le miro como si fuera un monstruo.

— ¡Claro que no! —Demando.

— ¿Y más quieres que hagamos? ¿Que nos la llevemos nosotros y la cuidemos? —Pregunto rodando los ojos, y vio como la mirada de Gon cambiaba.

Oh...Había dicho algo muy, muy malo.

...

—Gon, ¡No podemos cuidarla! —Alego Killua como lo había hecho por toda la ultima hora.

— ¡Deja de repetirlo! Ya llegamos a la posada. —Frunció el ceño el otro. —Además que le hubiera pasado a Sara si la hubiésemos dejado en esa casa.

— ¿Sara? —Killua ahora estaba echando humo...¡¿Ese idiota le estaba poniendo nombre?!

—Si...Le iba a poner Mini-Mito, pero me gusto más Sara...Tiene cara. —Hablo Gon inocentemente.

— ¡No le puedes poner nombre! ¡No es nuestra! —Grito el albino en la cara del otro, evitando el detalle de que la bebe tuviera cara de Sara. Eso era imposible, aunque más de una vez había pensado que Gon tenía más cara de Fernando que de Gon. —Gon, ¡Además parece que está muerta!

En cierta forma lo que dijo Killua podría ser cierto, ya que la niña -O niño- que aparentaba un año, iba en los brazos de Gon, roncando, y con la lengua afuera, e incluso Killua casi vio que sus ojos están en X.

— ¡No está muerta! Así duerme Sara... ¡Como tú! —Y era verdad...Así mismo dormía Killua.

—Hey, yo me veo hermoso y sexy cuando duermo. —Dijo este con su pose de _'I'm sexy and i know it'_

—No...En realidad te ves como si fueran un cadáver...Nada sexy y nada bello...—Explico Gon.

Killua soltó un bufido.

—Ten amigos decían...Te apoyan, y serán bueno contigo decían...—Mascullo enfadado, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa un llanto se escuchó.

— ¡Oh Sara despertó! —Grito Gon emocionado.

—No se llama Sara...—Gruño Killua. — ¡Ni siquiera es nuestra!

— ¡Pero debemos cuidarla igual! —Intento convencerlo. — ¡Vamos a ser sus Pamás por un día y buscaremos a sus padres!

Killua apunto de seguir alegando paro confundido.

— ¿Pamás? —Pregunto sin entender.

—Sí, ya sabes. Papá más Mamá es igual a ¡Pamas! —Explico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—No me gusta...—Murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

—Uhm...Bueno, ¿Qué tal tíos?

—No.

— ¿Abuelos?

—No

— ¿Primo segundo?

—No.

— ¿Primo abuelo tío segundo?

—No.

—... ¿Niñeras?

—Eh...Ok...Espera... ¿De que estábamos hablando?

Gon no tomo atención a esto ya que estaba mirando a la bebe.

— ¡Hey vamos a ser tus Pam- Ejem...Es decir niñeras! —Hablaba mientras _Sara_ Le miraba con cara de _'WTF ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?'_ Sip...Hasta un bebe se daba cuenta.

—Hey... ¡Porque lloras tanto! —Exclamo Gon con un puchero mientras Sara, lloraba y lloraba.

Si seguía llorando Gon iba a llorar con ella.

—Oye... ¿Sientes eso? —Olio el aire Killua. — ¡Puaj! ¡Huele a perro muerto!

— ¿Uhm? —Gon estaba confundido pero después de oler un poco entendió. — ¡Waa! ¡Verdad! —Olisqueo un poco más. — ¡Sara huele a perro muerto!

Ahora ambos se tapaban la nariz, mientras la pobre bebe lloraba aún más fuerte.

— ¡Cállala Gon, cállala! —Gritaba Killua tapándose la nariz y los oídos.

— ¡No se cómo! —Lloro este.

— ¡Debe ser su pañal! —Grito Killua. —Hace rato no olía a perro muerto, ¡Limpia ese trasero Gon!

— ¿Porque yo?

—Porque tú trajiste a esa cosa. —Dijo como toda la tranquilidad que podía tener al asfixiarse.

— ¡Pero yo nunca lo he hecho! Yo sé que tu alguna vez lo hiciste con alguno de tus hermanos. —Insistió.

— ¡Tenia cuatro años! —Grito Killua. —Ahora ve y limpia ese trasero.

—...Bueno...¡Pero si queda sucia es tu culpa tuya! —Grito Gon y con cuidado -Y algo de miedo-, se llevó a la niña a la habitación de al lado.

Pasaron unos minutos, y cuando Killua ya había conseguido un poco de aire limpio, escucho como Gon gritaba desde la otra habitación.

— ¡Killua! —Grito el moreno. — ¡Sara es niña!

...

El día termino cayendo y ahora eran las siete de la tarde. Cualquiera podría pensar que estar con un bebe por un día era solo tenerlo en una esquina mientras buscabas a sus padre...¡Pero no! Gon fue y compro coche, pañales, ropa, biberones, chupetes, ¡Incluso una cuna!

Killua cada vez se enojaba más por esto, ¡Si Gon quería sacar su instinto maternal que se buscara un perro! Prefería antes que esa niña gritona que miraba SUS chocolates con la baba colgando.

— ¡Killua vamos al parque! —Grito Gon desde una cuna poniéndole un traje de marinera a la menor...La pobre seguía mirando a Gon con su cara de WTF.

— ¿Para qué? Mejor vamos a comprar una canasta y la dejamos en un orfanato. —Se encogió de hombros el albino.

Gon puso la mano en su corazón como si hubiera escuchado lo más terrible en el mundo.

— ¡Killua! Eso no se dice, ¿A ti te hubiera gustado que te abandonara? —Pregunto mirándole con su expresión de_ 'Ah, ah, responde a ver si eres machito'_

—Mi vida sería un sueño si hubiera pasado. —Killua rodó los ojos. —Y creo que para ella sería lo mejor, si sus padres son tan idiotas como para dejarla en una casa abandonada.

Esto hizo a Gon pensar...Bueno, tenía un punto.

—Nee supongo...Pero no la podemos abandonar...—Murmuro Gon pensativo. —Oye, Y si la-

—No la vamos a adoptar...

—Pero-

—No pasara mi querido Gon.

El moreno soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno...¿Pero podemos ir al parque? —Pregunto con su cara de perro mojado.

—Ay Gon...Serás mi perdición...—Murmuro con un suspiro.

...

—Oww, ¡Es tan tierna cuando juega!...Oww, ¡Es tan tierna cuando se cae!...Oww, ¡Es tan tierna cuando se come la tierra!...Ehh... ¡Sara eso no!

Gon salió persiguiendo a la bebe. Mientras que Killua por su parte se encontraba recostado sobre un árbol, mientras buscaba en la guiá telefónica siquiatras.

—Este se ve bueno...—Murmuro leyendo. —Tsk, pero se apellida Parashikunomifuloñaku...Nee ¡Descartado! —Y siguió leyendo otros.

En eso volvió Gon con Sara, que se había atragantado con la tierra.

—Killua, ¿Hace mal comer tierra? —Pregunto Gon mientras le daba agua a la bebe.

—No sé...Tu comiste tierra y ahora estas así...—Murmuro concentrado. —Espera... ¡No la dejes comer tierra!

Gon frunció el ceño y miro a la bebe mientras comenzaban a jugar. Sip, a jugar, ya que la bebe aprendía bastante rápido y en unos minutos le estaba ganando a Gon en _El Gato._

Termino pasando un hora y ni una persona se había ido, más bien habían llegado más personas al parque, que ahora se encontraba iluminado por muchas luces de distintos colores.

—Killua tengo hambre. —Se quejó Gon.

—Ya... ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Rodo los ojos este, que seguía en su extensa búsqueda.

—Mmh, ¿Irías a comprar algo?

—Nop.

Gon frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, entonces tú te quedas con Sara y yo voy a comprar. —Se paró del piso y dejo a la niña en los brazos del albino, el cual estuvo a medio segundo de tirarla volando.

— ¡No! ¡Yo voy! —Grito pero Gon ya se había ido.

Los segundos pasaron y la niña le miraba detenidamente, mientras el aun la tenía en sus brazos.

—Eh... ¿Qué tal la vida? —Pregunto torpemente. —Je, para que pregunto eres un bebe, no es como que hagas mucho...Pero igual ya que tienes sentimientos, y esas cosas, por eso creo que pregunto, pero al mismo tiempo lo hace inútil porque no me contestaras, y yo...Diablos, ahora hablo con un bebe.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, y la dejo en el piso.

—Muévete...Ve para haya…Y juega con esa otras cosas. —Mando empujándola con el pie hacia un sector de bebes.

Sara frunció el ceño y se fue.

—Ave María, y yo que pensé que me iba a comer. —Soltó un suspiro Killua.

Paso un rato y realmente no fue tan malo, solo se quedo tranquilo observando desde la lejanía a la bebe. Sara jugaba con otros niños, el descansaba, y todo estuvo así hasta que llego un bebe –Si se le podía decir así-, bastante grande, que mordió a la niña que estaba a su cuidado.

Con el ceño fruncido se paró del piso. A él no le importaba golpear a un niño, mucho menos a ese malo que había mordido a esa niña chiquita y desproteg-

…Bueno…Parece que no tan desprotegida, ya que no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando vio como Sara comenzó a morder al niño, que se puso a llorar y se fue con su mamá.

Con una sonrisa… ¿Orgullosa? Killua se acercó a la menor.

—Wow y yo que pensé que eras una inútil. —Felicito a su modo a la menor, mientras la tomaba en brazos.

— ¡Hey! —Un grito a sus espaldas le corto _su momento._

Killua se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer con cinco niños, mirándole con furia.

— ¡Esa niña a mordido a mi hijo! —Grito acusadoramente, y Killua mando dagas con los ojos al niño que aun lloraba.

— ¡Que! ¡Ese mocoso la mordió primero! —Alego de vuelta este.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo así?! —Dijo indignada la mujer. —Jumh…Ya sé de dónde se aprenden las malas costumbres por aquí.

— ¡Sí! Pues de su casa vieja de-

Y la bebe le tapó la boca.

La mujer bastante furiosa, se alejó con sus cinco niños.

—Que se cree. —Murmuro bastante enojado Killua.

—Miren chicos, vendían helados con forma de animales. —Expreso emocionado Gon con una sonrisa volviendo con tres conos en sus manos. Uno de Tigre, otro de panda, y uno de gato.

Su sonrisa se fue cayendo poco a poco cuando vio la imagen frente a él. Killua gruñendo, teniendo en brazos a Sara, que estaba recostada en el hombro de este…Espera, ¿Era sangre lo que tenía en la esquina del labio la bebe?

—Killua… ¿Qué paso aquí? —Pregunto Gon, y el otro le comenzó a relatar todo.

—Y llegaste tú…—Termino media hora después con un suspiro.

—Waa ¡Tanto me perdí en cinco minutos! —Exclamo Gon con un puchero. A él le hubiera gustado defender a Sara.

—Sip, pero bueno ya paso. —Murmuro disfrutando de su helado de Gato.

Gon se encogió de hombros y disfruto del suyo.

…

El día termino…Y Gon, Sara y Killua se encontraban yéndose del lugar, pero no lo lograron ya que pararon al escuchar como alguien lloraba.

Obviamente Killua insistió en no ver nada, pero el instinto de Gon hablo y terminaron encontrándose con una chica de no más de quince años que lloraba, y pateaba todo lo que estaba cerca de ella.

—Gon debemos irnos, parece que anda con los taldos. —Murmuro Killua mientras Gon se acercaba a la chica.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto con cuidado, y la chica haciendo caso omiso le mando un paradón que lo hizo volar.

Killua y Sara vieron como Gon volaba…Y caía…

— ¿Eh? —Murmuro la chica confundida cuando Gon callo un metro al lado de él. —Niño… ¿Estas bien?

—Y-yo…P-podría preguntar lo mismo…—Murmuro ahora acercándose con mas cuidado.

—Uhm…—Murmuro confundida y como si hubiera recordado algo volvió a llorar. — ¡Buaaa! ¡Mi hermanita! ¡Mis padres me mataran!

Ahora Killua también curioso se acercó con Sara en sus brazos.

— ¿Tu hermana? —Pregunto Gon confundido.

—S-si…—Sollozo. —Hoy estaba en mi casa, y fui a dar un paseo, ¡Cuando volví ella no estaba!

— ¿Desapareció? —Pregunto Killua confundido, y ella le miro asintiendo, y lloraba tanto que no vio a niña.

—Oh…Que malo, tal vez alguien la saco. —Murmuro Gon pensativo.

—Y tal vez quieran que pagues para que la devuelvan. —Observo Killua, y la chica lloro más fuerte aun. —O tal vez ya este muerta…

Y lloro más fuerte…

Gon miro a Killua con el ceño fruncido, y este se encogió de hombros. Vamos que era lo más probable.

— ¡Onee-Chan! —Un grito bastante infantil llamo la atención de todos.

Y la chica vio como en los brazos de Killua estaba su hermana menor.

—… ¡LIZZY! —Grito a todo pulmón saltando encima de ambos. —Hermanita, o por dios que bien que estas bien y no muerta. —Lloraba abrazada a la bebe.

Killua se paro al lado de Gon y ambos miraron la escena con los ojos abiertos… ¿Ósea que ellos robaron un bebe?... ¿Y Sara no había estado abandona en esa casa embrujada?

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento lo siento! —Lloraba Gon inclinándose en forma de perdón. — ¡Pensé que estaba abandonada! Nunca la quise robar.

Killua se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo, oh…el idiota de Gon se las pagaría. ¡Él le dijo que dejaran a esa niña!

—Tu…—Murmuro la chica mientras un aura negra la rodeaba. —Tu… ¡Estas perdonado! —Y sonrió asiendo caer a Killua de espaldas.

— ¡En la cara no! —Grito Gon. —Ehh… ¿Me perdonas?

— ¡Sí! Pero… ¿Por qué pensaste que Lizzy estaba abandonada? —Pregunto confundida.

— ¡Porque la encontramos en una casa embrujada! ¡No la podíamos dejar ahí! —Exclamo Gon.

—Casa…¿Embrujada? —Pregunto confundida. —Oh… ¡No esta embrujada! Es que se me ha olvidado sacar los adornos de día de brujas!

Y Gon y Killua cayeron de espaldas.

—Bueno…Se hace tarde y me debo ir. —Murmuro hermana de Sara...O mejor dicho Lizzy

A Gon se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos… ¿Eso era el adiós?

—M-e… ¿Puedo despedir? —Pregunto con la voz rota. La chica asintió y le paso a la bebe. —Sara…Sé que nos conocimos por muy poco tiempo.

_"¿Sara?"_ Se preguntó a sí misma la hermana.

—Y que tal vez no te la pasaste tan bien…Pero quiero que sepas…Que siempre recordare este día…Sobre todo cuando me chupaste un ojos…—Y sin más se la paso al albino.

Killua soltó un suspiro mirando a su amigo. Luego miro a la pequeña.

—Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirte, solo me caíste bien por una hora…Y…Espero que muerdas a muchas personas…—Y con eso esas emotivas palabras entrego a Lizzy, que se fue con su hermana.

Gon lloro por un rato…Hasta que Killua le calmo, pasando su brazo por los hombros de él y comenzando a caminar por las calles.

— ¿Killua? ¿Crees que me extrañara? —Pregunto aun sollozando.

—Nee… Por su puesto, fuiste un muy buen Pamá por un día Gon. —Le sonrió. Bueno, el albino había decidido que en vez de rétarlo le apoyaría por un vez.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto emocionado y el otro asintió.

Ahorita Gon estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba por la calle.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que simplemente se quedaron en silencio, y terminaron llegando a la posada.

— ¿Killua? —Pregunto el moreno cuando ambos ya estaba acostados. El envuelto en Wendy, miro al otro lado de la habitación donde estaba su amigo.

— ¿Si Gon? —Murmuro apunto de caer dormido.

—Me preguntaba si...¿Podemos tener un perro?

—Ni en tus mejores sueños Gon. —Murmuro cayendo dormido, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió una luz chocar contra su cara.

— ¡No! ¡Hay que comprar un perro! —Alego Gon saltando a su cama. — ¡Perro, perro, perro, perro!

Sus gritos no solo pasaron desapercibidos por Killua, si no también para otras personas de la posada que empezaron a gritar cosas no tan bellas al par.

— ¡Ok, Gon, ok!—Grito rendido después de un rato. —Mañana compramos un perros.

Gon sonrió abiertamente.

— ¡Gracias Killua! —Grito alegremente. — ¡Buenas noches!

Y con eso ambos cayeron dormidos.

Fin

* * *

_O por dios esto quedo muy largo o.O_

_Realmente espero que les haya gustado, ha quedado mucho mas largo de lo que espere, y muy raro...Por lo cual espero que les guste._

_¡Un abrazo! Ya saben, si les gusto dejen un review, me hace muy feliz saber lo que piensan!_


End file.
